Hermione's Story: Living With Magic
by deathwishlover
Summary: Reality Television is a great source of entertainment in the muggle world. What would happen if the magical world managed to get their hands on such an idea? And this idea involved witch and wizard students from all other the world,Hermione being oneof th


**Hermiones Story**

**Living with Magic**

_This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me guys, constructive criticism is greatly welcomed as I would really appreciate ways in which to improve, but I▓ d rather not get unjustified flames.  
I have written this with help of my sister who has done a few fan fictions before, she like edited most of it and stuff. Please review and tell me what you think, and whether it worth continuing.  
Thanks!_

* * *

Chapter 1: The message.  
  
To those people who knew her well, Hermione Granger was a pretty, sweet and highly intelligent girl and was often considered as one of the best students Hogwarts had seen in a very long time. One particular group of people who would not ever admit to this would have to be The Slytherins. 

Perhaps it was out of jealousy, or it could of entirely came from their nasty nature, that they often tried to put her down as much as possible by calling her things such as ⌠Filthy mud blood■ ⌠Ugly Snob■ ⌠big mouth know-it-all■ and a number of other horrible names, some to rude to write, but Hermione just ignored them and thought to herself that it was her who was going to have a good career after school not them lowlife scumbags.

In some cases she got her own back. Although she was not one to risk braking the school rules for silly things such as taunting Slytherin bullies. if she was having a bad day she often found herself firing the odd jinx or curse in the direction of said lowlife creatures.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were having breakfast in the great hall as per usual. Harry and Ron were avoiding each others eye contact because they had had a little argument the night before. It had all happened because Ron had dosed of and was talking in his sleep about being forced to marry a spider, so Harry gathered he was dreaming about spiders, so he thought it would be a good laugh to gently place a big fake spider on Ron▓s face who woke up ten minutes later yelling;

⌠NNNOOOOO I don▓t want to kiss the bride, I don▓t even think it has a proper mouth, its a flippin spider!!!■

He then realised the spider on his face and screamed as loud and high as his low voice would let him, which evidently wasn▓t very high at all.

Harry, Dean, Seamus and Neville laughed so much they practically all fell out of their beds and literally had tears in their eyes for about ten minutes afterwards from laughing so hard. Ron▓s reaction was simply priceless.

Unfortunately for Harry, Ron didn▓t see the funny and neither did Professor McGonagall when she shouted Ron down from the bottom of the stairs and then continued to shout at him about screaming half the castle down and gave him detention for the weekend. So as you can imagine Ron wasn▓t very happy with Harry.

Hermione was trying to get them to talk to each other when the owls came in swooping low over the students heads. The last owl to come in was swaying all over the place and clumsily doing summersaults, that were probably not intentional. It was huge and one half of it looked grey and old the other looking brown and full of pride.

Hermione thought that the owl was easily the most weirdest looking she had ever seen and by the look on Harry▓s and Ron▓s faces they were thinking the same thing.

The owl took a great swoop and fell straight into the bowl of beans that Ron was about to put on his plate splattering them all over the place.

The owl stood up and put his wing to his heart and amazingly it started speaking in a high and squeaky voice ⌠I may have fell into a bowl of beans but that does not minimize the importance of this message!■

Hermione, Ron▓s and Harry▓s jaws dropped so low it was in danger of falling into their bacon and eggs.

Ron was first to speak ⌠Hermione I think I▓m going mental did that owl just speak to us? I▓m pretty sure owls don▓t talk?!■

⌠What ginger aint you ever seen a talking owl before?■ the owl taunted in a singsong voice.

Ron looked stunned, confused and oddly amused at the fact that he was just insulted by an owl. His mouth just remained in a sort of ▒O▓ position.

⌠..Well no we haven▓t■ said Hermione nervously

⌠I know, I was only messing with you. I▓m not really an owl I▓m an animagus- the names Epensinia Eluda■ he held his wing out and Hermione shook it gingerly.

He continued, ⌠Yes I only signed up last month not quite used to the flying yet, anyway what was this message you wanted to give me?■ He looked at the three teenagers expectantly, presuming owls had that facial expression.

⌠Bbbutt-bbbutt-bbbutt,■ Ron stuttered,

Epensinia slapped him in the face with his wing, his wide eyes shone as though hitting the gangly boy was the most entertainment he had had in a long time, ⌠Snap out of it!■

Ron looking awestruck said ⌠Sorry but you were going to give us a message not us give you one.■

The owl looked slightly confused, well as confused as an owl could get, ⌠┘Ah yes! Sorry my memory isn▓t as good as it was in my old age.■

⌠Don▓t you mean that it isn▓t as good as when you were younger?■ Hermione queried.

⌠Whatever, hem hem, the message is┘

You have been selected to appear on the brand new reality show ▒Living With Magic,▓ which will be broadcasted to both magical beings and Muggles alike (although muggles are not aware that it is a reality show, they just believe its amazing special effects)

We hope that you attend as we are positive that this television show will become an absolute success and a wonderful experience for you.

⌠Blimey Hermione! Lucky you┘■ Ron said with raised eyebrows, ⌠I wonder who else has been chosen,■

There were seven other owls who looked just as strange as Epensinia, swooping around the hall. Two went to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin and one to Gryffindor.

⌠Yesss! I won, I got here first so they all owe me a drink in the Hogs Head tonight,■ Epensinia puffed up his chest in pride at the fact he was the first messenger to have arrived in the hall.

The two that went to Ravenclaw went to a boy in the sixth year called Rene Molunar, and also to Luna Lovegood, in Hufflepuff it was Ernie McMillan and a fourth year who▓s name Hermione didn▓t know.

To Hermione▓s displeasure, the two that went to Slytherin went to Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

The last owl went to Ginny who let out a squeal of delight. She apparently knew what was in store as she has been listening to the message Hermione had received from Epensinia.

⌠So how come they don▓t sent normal owls anymore?■ asked Ron.

⌠Oh it▓s a new ministry method for top secret messages so the message can▓t be intercepted, unfortunately for me they chose some of the lower ministry members.■ said the owl in a downbeat voice.

* * *

_  
Thanks for reading this first chapter, now if its not too much hassle please click onto the little review button and tell me what you really think _


End file.
